Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change!
Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change! '(プリキュア！ラブリーキスチェンジ! ''Purikyua! Raburī Kisu Chenji!) is the official phrase that the Cures in Wedding Love Pretty Cure! ''use to transform. In order to transform, they need their Wedding Kiss Mirages. List of Sequences & First Appearances Cure Rose --> Episode 1 Cure Serenity --> Episode 3 Cure Rose & Cure Serenity --> Episode 4 Cure Treasure --> Episode 4 Cure Rose, Cure Serenity & Cure Treasure --> Episode 5 Sequences Ichigo to Cure Rose Ichigo shouts, "Pretty Cure!", and her reflection is seen in her Wedding Kiss Mirage. The tiara on top glows, and places itself on Ichigo's head and turns into twin red rose hair clips with white cloth hanging from them, and her hair turns into a long blonde ponytail, and she shouts, "Lovely Kiss Change!", and her reflection glows and covers the camera with light. Ichigo waves her Mirage around, and flower petals circle around Ichigo's body, which creates her leotard and sleeves. She spins around in a circle, and flower petals spin around her, and place themselves on Ichigo's hips, to create her skirt. Her earrings then appear. Pink hearts appear in the air and Ichigo does a hip-hop sort of dance and while she's spinning, the pink hearts gather on her feet, creating her shoes. She then strikes a pose to make her Wedding Kiss Mirage appear on her skirt. She lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Ayano to Cure Serenity Ayano shouts, "Pretty Cure!", and her reflection is seen in her Wedding Kiss Mirage. The tiara on top glows, and places itself on Ayano's head and turns into a forehead tiara, and her hair turns into twin light purple tails. She then shouts, "Lovely Kiss Change!", and her reflection glows and covers the camera with light. Ayano puts her Wedding Kiss Mirage on her sapphire located on her forehead tiara, and the Mirage glows, creating snowflakes. The snowflakes spin around Ayano to make her leotard and sleeves, and she then taps her Mirage on her hips once, to create her skirt. Her earrings then appear. More snowflakes appear, and they spin around Ayano's feet and freeze, then Ayano bangs her feet together to make the ice smash, to create her shoes. She then strikes a pose to make her Wedding Kiss Mirage appear on her skirt. She lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Kelly to Cure Treasure Kelly shouts, "Pretty Cure!", and her reflection is seen in her Wedding Kiss Mirage. The tiara on top glows, and places itself on Kelly's head and turns into a gold headband with yellow stars on the sides of it, and her hair turns into a bright yellow, swept back, ponytail-like style. She then shouts, "Lovely Kiss Change!", and her reflection glows and covers the camera with light. Kelly stares at her Mirage for a second, then raises her arms and smiles, then claps her Mirage three times on her hands, and then the light from the Mirage creates her leotard and sleeves, and she then spins around to create a tornado made of light, and appears with her shoes and skirt created. She then strikes a pose to make her Wedding Kiss Mirage appear on her skirt. She lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Speech Japanese '''All: 'プリキュア！ラブリーキスチェンジ! 'Cure Rose: '愛と勇気の美しい結婚式の花！キュアローズ! 'Cure Serenity: '知恵と美しさの優雅な結婚式の花！キュア化セレニティ! 'Cure Treasure: '幸福と勇気のエネルギッシュな結婚式の花！キュアトレジャー! 'All: '美しい優雅でエネルギッシュ！ 'All: '一緒に未来の光、そして結婚式の花で、 'All: '私たちは永遠になり、 'All: 'ウエディングラブプリキュア！ Romanization '''All: ''Purikyua! Raburī Kisu Chenji!'' Cure Rose: ''Ai to yūki no utsukushī kekkonshiki no hana! Kyua Rōzu!'' Cure Serenity: ''Chie to utsukushi-sa no yūgana kekkonshiki no hana! Kyua Sereniti!'' ''' '''Cure Treasure: ''Kōfuku to yūki no enerugisshuna kekkonshiki no hana! Kyua Torejā!'' All: ''Utsukushī, yūgade to enerugisshuna,'' All: ''Issho ni mirai no hikari to kekkonshiki no hana de,'' All: ''Watashitachiha eien ni nari,'' All: ''U~edingu Rabu Purikyua!'' Transliteration 'All: '''Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change! '''Cure Rose: '''The beautiful wedding flower of love and courage! Cure Rose! '''Cure Serenity: '''The graceful wedding flower of wisdom and beauty! Cure Serenity! '''Cure Treasure: '''The energetic wedding flower of happiness and courage! Cure Treasure! '''All: '''Beautiful, graceful and energetic, '''All: '''Together with the light of the future and the wedding flowers, '''All: '''We will forever be, '''All: '''Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Trivia * This is the second transformation for the transformation item to be a mirror, preceded by ''Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations